


Pets That Bite

by FearCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Domesticated Vampires, Going to be updating tags soon, Multi, Slavestuck?, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is finally the proud owner of the newest exotic pet on the market, a blood-sucking vampire named Sollux. He adores him, and loves the little thing to death, doing anything he can for it. Sollux just wants out. He hates being degraded like this, and wants to join in the Vampire Rights protests and gain his place of power over the supernatural world back. Eridan doesn't really believe that his little vampire isn't so innocent. Based off an RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exotic Pet

There was advertising about this brand new pet everywhere. All over television, the internet, on billboards, even in store windows. This brand new pet was going to make it big, everyone wanted one, but not many could most likely afford them. These brand new pets were very expensive, 10,000 dollars was the cheapest they would come by in America. That wasn't a problem for the Amporas, who had made it big in the fashion industry.

The youngest Ampora wanted one of these brand new pets. They were going to be very hard to keep and feed, but it would be worth it. Eridan wanted to prove to his father that he could take care of this new exotic pet. His father had been difficult to persuade since Eridan's hamster had died not too long ago. But, after weeks, even months of begging, he was finally allowed to get the pet he had really wanted.

When Eridan gets to the extravagant pet store located in Manhattan, he tries his best to hide his smile. After waiting a month for these new pets to get on the market, he was about to be the first person in his school to own his very own vampire.

Vampires had been domesticated not too long ago, had been shrunk down, and were made dependant. Not many people were happy when they were first advertised as pets, many people picketing for vampire rights and to let them free. Nobody who wasn't picketing listened, since a commercial came out with a bunch of tiny vampires purring and squeaking, acting adorablely for the camera. It stole the hearts of thousands and made everyone want one that wasn't picketing for their rights.

Eridan had wanted one, and he was going to get the best, cutest vampire they had.

Arriving at the pet store, Eridan frowned at seeing that the vampire tank was already crowded. He scowled, walking over there and pushing his way to the front, he spotted some of the cutest things he has ever laid eyes on. 

The vampires were no bigger than toddlers and they purred like little kittens. They were all huddled in a big snuggle pile, trying to keep warm since Eridan had read they had no body heat still. People were plucking them up, holding the squeaking little things at arms length before either placing them back or hugging the thing to their chests and walking off to go and purchase the vampire.

Eridan saw almost every vampire get picked up and get looked at or pet just once except for a little blond one with a green eye and a blue eye. Eridan could see why, light-haired vampires were considered unwanted, and this one had multicolored eyes, a strange trait. He was cute, his chubby little body all curled up on itself as the vampire purred quietly, glancing up at the many humans checking out the tank.

The tiny thing squeaked as it saw Eridan look down at him. Eridan looked at him for a little while longer before picking him up. The blond purred and squealed as he was held up, and Eridan fell in love. Its freckled cheeks were pinchable and his eyes were breathtaking. Eridan held the tiny pet to his chest and heard the approving purring the vampire gave off.

Walking quickly to a little section near the vampire tank, Eridan grasped his new pet tightly as he grabbed a basket to place things in. There were toys for vampires, many of them teething toys, and even a few books on how to properly raise one. Eridan grabbed about seven toys for his new vampire and three books on how to take care of them. They even sold bagged blood for them, but Eridan decided to come back and get them when he didn't have the vampire in his arms... who had fallen asleep in his grasp. How adorable.

Eridan strolled through the shop for some more things for his new pet, but upon finding nothing else aside from another toy, Eridan went over to check out.

Arriving at the check out line, Eridan smiled at the woman with chocolate brown hair. "This is all." He said, putting his basket on the table and taking the tag hanging off of his vampire's wrist and handing it to the woman, who typed in a few numbers after ringing and bagging everything else up.

Eridan's eyes widened when he saw that after the price of his pet was added, the price jumped by 38,000 dollars. Woah.

Giving the cashier his card, everything was soon paid for and Eridan grabbed his bags carefully and left. He was still holding his vampire close to his chest, kissing his forehead.

"Come on little guy, I'm gonna bring you to your new home. You'll love it, I have plenty of blankets and toys for you." He said to the sleeping vampire, walking home as quickly as possible. He knew that the little fella would love the warmth hitting him. Eridan knew that much.

It took a little while to get to the Ampora mansion, but when Eridan stepped through the front double doors, he did it as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up his vampire. Eridan tiptoed up to his room, and as soon as he arrived, he shut the door behind him, bringing his pet over to his bed.

Placing the pudgy, sleeping vampire down, it squeaked quietly and curled up in the soft blanket Eridan put it down on. The vampire was still purring happily. Eridan laughed quietly as the small thing snoozed in the warm and soft blanket. Even though it wasn't the most beautiful or adorable vampire there, Eridan had felt bad for it. He wanted this little cutie to have a home, because he was positive he would have been one of the last to get picked, if he got picked at all.

The little guy seemed so happy, too. The human watching him frowned slightly at thinking that this chubby vampire would may have never gotten a nice home, or a home at all, if he didn't come in and buy it. This little vampire was simply precious. Eridan already loved its soft purrs and quiet squeaks.

Eridan continued to watch the small vampire purr and snuggle into the blanket. The human hesitantly brought his ringed fingers to the blond’s hair, running his hand through the soft locks with a fond smile on his face.

Its purring was soothing and sweet, like a gentle little breeze. Eridan leaned down and kissed his new pet’s forehead, which made it chitter and click back at him happily. Eridan laughed softly at the tiny vampire. It was very happy to be here, that much was obvious.

Eridan laid down beside his pet, bringing it close to his chest. This was perfect, he finally had a little vampire all on his own. But then he remembered something. Vampires drank blood, and currently, the only blood supply he had was his own blood.

He’d have to get up soon.


	2. Texting Books

His name was Sollux.

The small vampire had told Eridan his name a few hours ago after just waking up. His lisp was the cutest thing Eridan ever heard, and he loved the fact that his vampire, Sollux, cuddled up to him. Eridan stroked his hair gently, kissing his chubby cheeks, making him purr and squeak.

Eridan couldn't help but to think that this purchase was the best purchase he has ever made. The best part about it was now he had someone to always talk to, someone that would always listen, and someone that would cuddle him and nuzzle him if he wanted it. It made Eridan's smile grow as the vampire buried his face in his chest. Kissing the top of the vampire's head, Eridan took out his phone and texted Feferi.

CA: fef  
CA: fef are you there

CC: W) (at is it?

CA: you wwouldnt fuckin believve it i finally got one

CC: Got w) (at? 38?

CA: one a those cute little vvampires  
CA: fef hes the most precious little shit hes right up against me purrin  
CA: an he makes these squeaky noises  
CA: god hes just too fuckin adorable

CC: Reelly!? You got one?? But t) (ey just came out! ) (ow did you get ) (im?

CA: i just pushed my wway through  
CA: nobody wwas lookin at this cutie so i grabbed him an he just purred an curled up as soon as i picked him up  
CA: hes too adorable for his owwn good wwho wwould a knowwn vvampires wwere this cute

CC: 38O  
CC: -Eridan!! Can I sea a picture?

CA: fine one sec hes bein difficult  
CA: >>File sent: sollux_being_adorable.png  
CA: isnt he the cutest

CC: O) (.  
CC: W) (y a blond one? T) (ey're naut as good, you know.

CA: fef id bet if i didnt pick him he wwould a nevver found a home  
CA: plus jesus hes chubby an that makes him 50% cuter than the rest a them wwere  
CA: look at that little face an tell me he aint cute  
CA: its impossible to think he isnt cute

CC: W) (ale -Eridan, you know t) (at ) (e is cute… but w) (y didn’t you get anotter one?

CA: you knoww fef you can go get your owwn i happen to like sol  
CA: you havve enough money

CC: Yea) ( maybe I s) (ould… 38)

CA: yeah  
CA: wwell im gonna go sol keeps squeakin at me for attention

CC: Ocray!

Eridan sighed as he shut his phone off, staring down at his cute little vampire that was currently asleep against his chest. In all honesty he just didn’t want to talk to Feferi. Sure, she’s a friend and all, his best friend, but sometimes she just acted spoiled, or like that, and it just ruined Eridan’s mood. He didn’t care if a blond vampire wasn’t as pretty, Sollux was adorable.

He sat up, cradling Sollux close to his chest as he got out of the bed. Eridan hummed quietly as he walked down into the living room, and then the kitchen. He really had to see what Sollux liked to eat, aside from what kept his living. The teenager just didn’t feel like having his blood sucked today. Or any day, for that matter.

Opening a cabinet, he felt Sollux shift in his arms and chirp. “Welcome back to the wakin’ world, Sol. Hungry?” A soft, sleepy-sounding squeak or two came from him. “I’ll take that as a yes, want some cookies?” Sollux’s eyes lit up and he squeaked louder this time, making Eridan smile. He was adorable.

Reaching up, Eridan grabbed a cookie and took it out of the little jar. He brought it down to Sollux, who grabbed it as soon as he could and started nibbling it. He purred loudly, a noise that Eridan was beginning to love and get used to.

Sitting down at the couch, Eridan watched the chubby vampire finish up the cookie and lick his fingers. He kissed Sollux’s forehead, since vampires apparently needed a whole lot of attention to stay happy.

He had forgotten about those books he got until just now. “I’ll be right back, Sol.” He said, placing the vampire on the couch and running up the stairs, into his room to grab the books, and then back down.

When he got back downstairs, Sollux was squeaking loudly, but hushed up when he saw Eridan. His eyes widened. He had only been gone about a minute or so, and Sollux already cried out for attention? Sighing, Eridan sat down on the couch, pulling Sollux into his lap.

Opening one of the first books he could get his hands on, Eridan went right to the table of contents. This was a large book, made for owners who had no clue what a vampire even was. Which was probably not likely, since for the past year and a half they had been advertised as the next big thing.

Eridan flipped to the part about blood drinking, since he knew that at some point he was going to need to feed Sollux blood to keep him happy and alive. Even if the thought of giving such a cute little creature blood was unnerving.

\--

_‘Vampires, despite their size, need to drink 16 fl.oz a week to stay happy and healthy. Most vampires can get along on 10 fl.oz, but more is always better._

_‘The pressure in their fangs needs to be taken care of. The reason they have the pressure is so that they will eat the blood that their body needs to survive. The pressure is only taken care of when they’re able to chew on something, so getting blood in a rubber sack or some other tough material is best since they can chew on it afterwards. Getting them chew toys is also recommended._

_‘Blood bags are very easy to get and are the safest way to go, since all the blood is checked to make sure that there are no diseases that could harm your pet. You can make sure that they are drinking the correct amount and isn’t under-drinking, which can be very harmful to their bodies and their mental health. Although bagged blood is safer and the easiest way to make sure your little vampire is drinking everything they need to, biting fresh blood from a donor is the recommended way to feed. Since most blood is stripped of some properties in order to be safe for a long time in stores, they’re missing some nutrients the vampires need to drink._

_‘The best way to make sure your vampire isn’t contracting any diseases is to hire a vampire donor. Make sure they’re tested and disease-free, or you can feed them yourself. Feeding from a human is a bonding moment for a vampire and their feeder, and often brings them closer together.’_

\--

Eridan didn’t want to read much more, since Sollux was actually nibbling his scarf. His fangs were poking holes in it, which made Eridan cringe at first, but he did need something to chew on, and it was a very old scarf.

Looking down at Sollux again, Eridan put the book down and put it on the coffee table. Running a hand through Sollux’s hair, he smiled when the vampire leaned into the touch and chirped.

Eridan wondered if vampires could talk using those noises, and what they meant. Well, Eridan knew they were happy noises, but he wished he could know what they really meant.

A startled noise came from Eridan when he heard the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah two chapters in one day I just really wanted to get this out before I had to get off the computer for the day.


	3. Early Morning

"Goodnight, Sol." Eridan said, kissing Sollux's forehead. The vampire chittered and clicked as a response to the affection. He loved it, he couldn't get enough of the noises his pet was making. Eridan kissed the tip of his nose again as he shut the light off, bringing the blond to his chest. The vampire curled up against the human's warmth.

Eridan closed his eyes and was quick to fall asleep. Sollux, on the other hand, didn’t fall asleep as fast. He stayed awake for two and a half more hours before nuzzling into Eridan’s chest and finally falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning came quickly for the Ampora household, Eridan being the second one to wake up. His eyes opened sleepily as he searched for his glasses, his other arm around his pet vampire, softly and gently stroking his hair.

When he got a hold of his glasses, Eridan slid them on his face, looking down at Sollux, who was quietly sleeping, the vampire curled up against his chest. If he listened closely, Eridan could hear a purr come from Sollux, although it was very quiet, probably because he was sleeping.

Not wanting to disturb Sollux, Eridan laid in bed as still as he could as he got his phone out, wanting to text someone and see if they were online at the moment. The first person he thought of texting was Feferi again.

CA; hey fef  
CA: you asleep or wwhat?

CC: No! I’m alwaves up early! But w) (at’re YOU doing up so early??

CA: no clue  
CA: i did sleep though  
CA: wwith sol here i think he helped me fall asleep

CC: T) (en w) (y are you up t) (is early?? -Eridan you’re usually awake by 11, it’s 8:29!!

CA: wwell i dont knoww  
CA: after my talk wwith dad i wwas exhausted so i guess i just ended up goin to bed early  
CA: wwhatevver i dont mind  
CA: cant really do anythin though

CC: 38?

CA: sol is still sleepin an i really dont wwanna wwake him up  
CA: he needs his sleep wwhen i fell asleep the poor thin wwas still wwide awake.

CC: W) (ale, t) (ey used to be nocturnal.  
CC: It’d make sense?  
CC: Maybe? 38Y

CA: nah theyre not nocturnal anymore  
CA: i wwent ovver the books i got wwith dad  
CA: theyre supposed to lovve sunbathin under wwindowws like reptiles do

CC: Aw! T) (at’s so cute!

CA: hey wwanna see a picture a sol again  
CA: hes so precious fuck i just wwanna hug him an nevver let go

CC: S) (ore!! 38D

CA: >>File sent: sleepin_sol.png

CC: Awwwww!!!!

CA: i knoww right  
CA: an hes still purrin but its really fuckin quiet

CC: Vampires seem reelly adorabubble!!

CA: the best damn decision i made wwas to not wwait an to just get one  
CA: theyre so cuddly  
CA: an sol is so fuckin soft the little shit is just  
CA: so fuckin cute  
CA: no other wway to describe him

CC: I t) (ink I’m going to go ask mom if I can get one!!  
CC: I reelly ) (ope I can! -Eridan t) (ey’re so cute!

CA: yeah  
CA: wwhen dad got home he just interrogated the hell outta me  
CA: he wwanted to make sure i read up on evverythin and kneww howw to take care a sol  
CA: wwhich i fuckin do  
CA: an turns out sol likes dad  
CA: wwhich is good but then again im pretty sure sol likes evveryone  
CA: an dad wwas wwarmin up to sol  
CA: wwho wwouldnt wwith the little cutie purrin and snugglin against you though

CC: ) (e) (e!!  
CC: Wait a moment I’m going to go ask mom aboat getting a vampire!! 38)

CA: okay fef

As Eridan waited for his friend to ask about getting a vampire of her own, he looked down at his own chubby pet. He was still sleeping, just snoozing the day away. It was adorable, cuter than Eridan thought the pet would end up being. He grinned, kissing the top of Sollux’s forehead and mumbling little ‘I love you’s into his hair. It was soft. Eridan wanted to make sure the vampire knew he was loved and always would be with Eridan, because Eridan wouldn’t stop loving the cute little pet.

Eridan jumped, suppressing a little noise of surprise, when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

CC: -ERIDAN!! S) (-E SAID Y-ES!!!!! 38D

CA: thats awwesome fef  
CA: wwhenre you gonna go get one

CC: ) (opefully tonig) (t w) (en I’m out!

CA: thats great  
CA: you should probably go as soon as possible it wwouldnt surprise me if they all got bought  
CA: wwhen i wwent i wwas surprised i evven got to see one  
CA: much less get one  
CA: and there wwere only like fivve left

CC: Reelly!? 38(  
CC: Do you t) (ink t) (ey’d still ) (ave t) (em?

CA: no clue fef  
CA: id still get there quick though an ask anywways evven if you cant get one then

CC: Yea) ( but mom wants me to stay ) (ome for a bit, we’re baking s) (it for some company s) (e’s ) (aving over tonig) (t.  
CC: I reelly don’t know w) (y all of us need to bake, t) (ere’s only supposed to be like T) (R-E-E people coming!!

CA: beats me  
CA: hey mind if i tag along wwith sol  
CA: i think itd be good for the little shit to get out  
CA: fresh air an all that ya knoww

CC: W) (ale ocray!! Meet me at my place at around… u) (, let’s say seven t) (irty?

CA: that sounds good  
CA see ya then fef  
CA: bye

Shutting his phone off for the time being, Eridan sighed, sitting up in bed, which made Sollux jostle and wake up. Not a moment later he heard a desperate little squeak for attention. “Sheesh Sol, calm down I’m right here ya’ little cutie.” He said, picking Sollux up and cuddling him close to his chest.


End file.
